<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le côté sombre de la lune by Méfiez-Vous (TotallyARealPerson)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743170">Le côté sombre de la lune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/M%C3%A9fiez-Vous'>Méfiez-Vous (TotallyARealPerson)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mulan (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amour Perdue, Chagrin/Deuil, Languissant, M/M, amour non réciproque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/M%C3%A9fiez-Vous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shang pleure la perte de Ping.<br/>Unilatérale Shang/Ping</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fa Ping/Li Shang (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le côté sombre de la lune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439635">Dark Side of the Moon</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797">coldfusion9797</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>S'il y a eu un moment où Shang a su que Ping était différent, c'était dans les montagnes après avoir découvert le sort de l'armée impériale. Bien sûr, c'était un désastre militaire, bien sûr, ils ont tous pleuré la mort de camarades soldats et de civils innocents, mais pour Shang aussi, c'était la mort de la famille. Son propre père gisait tué dans la neige et de tous les hommes, Ping était le seul à avoir reconnu son chagrin et a essayé de le réconforter.</p><p>
  <em>Je suis désolé.</em>
</p><p>Shang s'était arrêté à ce moment-là, avait posé la main sur l'épaule délicate de Ping et, ému par l'inquiétude du jeune soldat, avait ressenti une connexion entre eux, une compréhension plus profonde que seuls les deux partageaient.</p><p>Il y avait quelque chose à propos de Ping, une compassion et une intelligence silencieux qu'il battait si dur pour garder caché, mais Shang les voyait et il appréciait ces qualités cachées.</p><p>Shang avait toujours su qu'il était différent. Il s'est poussé à l'entraînement et a gradué tête de sa classe, espérant qu'une carrière militaire distinguée pourrait annuler la nécessité d'une visite chez l'entremetteur. Il ne voulait pas de femme. Il n'était pas intéressé par les femmes.</p><p>À cause de cela, il avait toujours supposé que l'amour n'était pas pour lui. Au moins, c'était jusqu'à ce que Ping arrive. L'étrange jeune soldat lui fit sentir que des choses qu'il ne savait pas étaient possibles. Ping était vraiment l'homme le plus fou qu'il ait jamais rencontré, mais il était aussi gentil, dévoué, et adaptable. <em>Et</em> un briseur de règles. Shang pensa qu'il avait peut-être enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. Mais maintenant, à cause de la bravoure stupide et désintéressée de Ping, Shang était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre.</p><p>Il attendit avec inquiétude à l'extérieur de la tente diagnostic du médecin, priant désespérément pour que la blessure ne soit pas mortelle. La douleur de Ping a gravé le visage et son uniforme imbibé de sang a joué à plusieurs reprises dans l'esprit de Shang, le refroidissant jusqu'aux os.</p><p>Finalement, le médecin est apparu avec un regard troublé sur son visage et pendant un moment à couper le souffle, Shang a supposé le pire, que la blessure était mortelle, mais le médecin s'est penché et a murmuré quelque chose. Une vérité surprenante qui signala en effet la mort de Ping et fit battre son cœur violemment de choc. ... une <em>famme</em>... Non.</p><p>Il avait remarqué que Ping ne participait pas aux conversations sur les fammes avec les autres hommes. Lui, c'était le même, mais en tant que commandant, il était plus facile pour lui d'éviter les soupçons. Il avait espéré que cela signifiait que Ping était comme lui, mais cette révélation choquante l'expliquait aussi.</p><p>Il se précipita dans la tente, ne voulant pas croire une telle chose sans le voir par lui-même. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas. Aucune famme ne serait capable, et encore moins oser, rejoindre l'armée.</p><p>Pendant un moment, Ping était là, sain et sauf, le regardant comme s'il avait rêvé et tout allait bien. Rien n'avait changé et Ping était vivant. Mais ensuite il s'est assis, la couverture a glissé et la vérité était indéniable. L'étreinte provisoire de Shang sur un avenir radieux glissa et son monde s'effondra alors que la terrible vérité que Ping n'avait jamais existé le frappa. Ping n'était qu'un mensonge, né de l'imagination d'une femme tordue. Bien sûr, Ping avait été trop beau pour être vrai.</p><p>"Je peux expliquer", plaida-t-elle, même sa voix était différente. Ping était vraiment parti, il devait aussi partir. "Shang!" Une voix étrangère l'appela, pleine de familiarité et de douleur qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de posséder. Elle était la trahison, pas la trahie. Il ne savait même pas qui elle était.</p><p>Chi Fu, un homme mesquin et peu sûr de lui qui avait toujours été envieux des soldats, particulièrement courageux et capables, a brutalement jeté la femme blessée à moitié nue dans la neige. Il lui lança des insultes et hurla sa mort. Mais même dans son état actuel, déshonorée, blessée et à genoux à leur merci, Shang a reconnu qu'elle était encore deux fois l'homme que Chi Fu serait jamais.</p><p>"Je m'appelle Mulan. Je l'ai fait pour sauver mon père," déclara-t-elle sans vergogne. Toujours provocant et inflexible. "C'était le seul moyen. S'il vous plaît, croyez-moi. Toujours déterminée à faire ses preuves."</p><p>Shang ne savait pas quoi penser. Il était blessé, confus, en colère. Il a sorti l'épée volée de son fourreau.</p><p>Il comprenait la gravité de ce qu'elle avait fait, et l'attente qui était sur lui en tant que leader, de redresser ses actions déshonorantes. La peine était la mort, mais Ping lui avait sauvé la vie. Tuer ce qui restait de lui ressemblait aussi à une trahison. Pour Ping, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, il épargnerait Mulan. Cela semblait être un échange équitable. Il jeta l'épée à ses pieds.</p><p>"Une vie pour une vie..."</p><p>Il l'a laissée là, seule et brisée dans la neige. Vide, sans amis, déshonoré. Il ne la plaignit pas et ne lui souhaitait pas de mal. Elle ne signifiait rien pour lui. Mais Ping l'avait fait. Ping il manquerait. Pour Ping, il pleurerait, plus tard. La lame de Shan-Yu avait en effet porté un coup mortel. Ping était mort.</p><p>La victoire était venue, mais elle semblait creuse sans que Ping y participe.</p><p>Shang se tourna vers la ville, où l'attendait un devoir honnête et fiable. La chose même sur laquelle il aurait dû rester concentré tout le temps.</p><p>Il laisserait ses idées folles d'amour derrière dans la neige pour se figer avec la mémoire de Ping, parce que c'était ainsi que les choses devraient être.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>